User talk:Actene
Actene, can I add Adam Makosky as one of my characters for the RP?--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Because I value your opinion greatly, is there anything you'd recommend for my The Humans article? haha. I'm kinda stuck. Joshua (Talk) 20:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for messaging me. I do appreciate the help, I like how interactive you are on wikia. I've been putting off getting an account but I finally did it. As for writing, that's one of the main reasons I got an account here. Thanks for the advice! help for an template hey i've just created a template that SHOULD redirect to to Categorie:Frankyverse but it appear that my coding is wrong could you please a look at it, here a link to the template:Template:War for the Mantle of Responsibility tx CF 15:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) How do I roleplay here? -- 00:54,4/26/2013 00:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) looking for writing work, if you need any help or want to expand an idea id love to help i have a little writing exp you can check it out on my page thx. Unlawfulspartan (talk) 03:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Gamma Short TITANS? TITAAANS! RE:Redeeming Shinsu Kahn He's six foot twenty-fucking-two inches tall. Just thought you'd like to know. DR 03:12, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about over-dramatising it, I meant it in a humorous way and I kinda forgot about the editing guidelines concerning other users, though I will concede that I could have said it better and not imply that the world would end unless you fixed the article. :/ DR 21:06, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Right back to it Hammer Fall and collabs Re: Ryan's talk page In regards to what you said on his talk page a while back, I have now written out Ryan's personality section, which gives a clear reason as to why he became a traitor, which you showed interest in. If you have any more questions or comments about him, let me know on his talk page or on mine. Thanks. -KidVegeta (talk) Vae Victis Covenant Operation Names Hello Actene. I asked Sona question and I was directed to you. See, I'm writing this Covenant operation, Hallowed Night, in short a long term operation to study Spartans and develop countermeasures. Lots of fun stuff. But I don't think that the Covenant would follow the same traditions as the UNSC in their operation codenaming, ex. Operation: CAPITAL LETTERS. Another name idea was calling it the Inquiry/Inquisition of Hallowed Nights, because the Covenant are weird in their naming of things. But that sounds wordy. So in your opinion what would they do to call it? Or better are there examples somewhere on the site? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Actene, just wanted to say thanks for the advice. The Inquiry on Demonic Heresy is moving along, should be getting to the meat of it soon. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Actene. I decide to return to an old article of mine, the first actually, the GOLIATH Program. And yeah, it needs work. See, I feel like an issue I have in writing is that I spend too much time in the "how" than the actually happening of things. I fully intend to fix it up but I would like some pointers on it, pros, cons, and advice. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for responding. You probably have a point about not knowing about the SII's. But there has been reason enough for ideas like VOLSUNG Initiative or Project HAYABUSA to fly. The term army would imply being a ground based force so it is likely they delt a lot with the Insurrection. Also there is a lot of details about the Goliaths that haven't been put down yet. The Supersoldier arms race ideas has definitely crossed my mind. And Yes, they were definitely less effective than the Spartans, big and strong surely but certainly not faster or as refined. In alot of ways they were more crude. In fact more Goliaths died from catastrophic organ failure than actual combat. It being an old article I thought the number system was rather cool so I went with it. :P I'll get on it as it is desperately in need of work. But it might be that I just have it scrapped. Again thanks for the feedback and ideas. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I just registered, not sure if there's a better place to leave this, but I can't seem to access the IRC. Says I must be invited? Agentnot (talk) 02:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hate to keep bugging you, man, but can I get another invite to the IRC? Agentnot (talk) 23:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Crossed Paths Joining Hello I would love to join the rp.Townsend harry (talk) 01:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Rise 2) Will we get the chance to interact with the canon characters or do we leave that up to you? 3) What if you put something or do something that our character wouldn't say or do? What if you kill them when we dont want them to be killed yet? 4) Will this be another RP where it just gets abandoned? Will it ever be completed? 5) How are you going to submit 10+ user articles and stories into this Universe? It seems nearly impossible and will require alot of communication between other users. How are you going to do it? 6) How do we make a submission? }} Can it sign up for awakening Demons? Honorzealot (talk) 18:02, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot Hey Actene, im new to the wiki and really..at the moment have made a single page haha Anyway, i was wondering if all the canon is correct in it, The page is called "Anwi 'Eikumee" If you dont mind doing it can you patch some stuff i got wrong, if you ignore this message entirely i dont mind, it was simply a precaution xD. Thorun Ordo (talk) 12:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Venatores Hey there Actene, I'm doing my best to get my first full length story up and done. Seeing as the story follows a unit that tracks down and kills rogue SPARTANs, I was wondering if Simon could be mentioned, indirectly even, just sort of a small nod to his existence. Would that be something you'd be cool with?Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 23:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Wow, thanks man! And mentioning my guys in your stuff? I'd be honored as hell, if that's a thing. If not just honored hahaSpartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 00:01, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Me Again Hey there Actene, I'm writing up a Gamma Spartan at the moment and was wondering if I could mention a few of your characters in the article. Largely Jian and such, but also your rendition of Lucy (as she shares a homeworld with him and I had something in mind) and so on. I 'dunno what it is, I just like tying my articles in with the works of other writers, not sure if that's weird or not.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 01:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Actene, I know you've said the issue with relationships and I've rectified that I believe, but as the writer of the most renown SIII on the site (he is the only SIII to achieve SPARTAN of the year right?), I was just wondering if there was anything else you could suggest.01:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC)User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 01:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright will do, edits are in progress. Anyway, in terms of getting your vote changed, do you require anything else? I've completed the entries for armor and added another section to the biography, still I somehow feel you'll need more and as such I was simply wondering, if it doesn't cut it now, how many more bio entries are needed? I'll be adding a quotes section as well, if that helps.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 05:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Images for delete Here are the pics I mentioned: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xbox_One_Controls.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_NEW_Halo_Wars_-_The_Great_War_cover_(demo).png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Forerunner_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kig-Yar_Pirates_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Insurgents_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flood_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Loyalists_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:UNSC_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:HW_The_Great_War_Limited_Edition_Case_(front)_(updated).png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:HW_The_Great_War_Limited_Edition_Case_(front).png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rough_Demo_of_the_Covenant_Loyalist%27s_Circle_Menu.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rough_Idea_for_the_Demo_of_the_Insurrection%27s_Circle_Menu.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Units_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unit_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rough_Demo_of_the_UNSC%27s_Circle_Menu.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rough_Demo_of_the_Covenant_Empire%27s_Circle_Menu.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:HW_The_Great_War_Open_Case_-_Xbox_One.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Skull_Types_in_Halo_Wars_-_The_Great_War.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Covenant_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Insurrection_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Militia_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heretics_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jiralhanae_Faction_Infobox.png http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Xbox_One_Controls_for_Halo_Wars_The_Great_War.png (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 01:11, December 7, 2015 (UTC)) Re: Colby James If you found out someone had been stalking you on a private wiki, would I expect you to be nice about it? No. 21:14, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Is this wiki really so soft that words like "bullshit" can't be uttered without getting a response from an admin? Wow. Just wow. 21:34, March 30, 2016 (UTC) A crossover Brief exit of lurker mode Surprise! So, while lurking and trying to get through an increasingly demanding real life, I stumbled across http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:State_of_wiki_again.png and your other illustrations of the state of the wiki. Really funny :) But about that one in particular, I have to know - which character am I being likened to? I have to know, or I will go insane thinking about it :) Oh, and hello! Hope you're doing well! :D PS: Also, I would like to know if there was any symbolism behind the fact that I'm holding Leo Fox's hand in that illustration? Matt-256 (talk) 19:49, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, symbolism or no symbolism, I still liked it :) Oh, I've already told Lomi this, but I'm unlikely ever to become active here again (real life, as mentioned, plus I've come to realize that I'm terrible at finishing stuff and stopping myself from endlessly altering stuff in a perfectionistic fashion...), so if you see any of my stuff that you would like to take over, feel free to do so (well, besides Laszlo-108, since Lomi's claimed that one already). And don't feel like you would have to hand it back if I change my mind - If I were to ever come back, I would probably want to start over from scratch anyway. Cya, Matt-256 (talk) 09:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Please do go on. RE: The Weekly/Return I've been moreorless a lurker on here after I stopped being active. Real Life, other interests, and a job have taken my time. More than I like. I saw the Weekly Prompt and thought it was interesting, so I decided to at least try to participate. It's a brief flash of inspiration, but I wouldn't count myself out of the good fight yet. Namespace Articles Just a question, putting a page on the Namespace means my profile, correct? Kaestal (talk) 21:49, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Question Hi, I was wondering if the idea of a language translator for Elites who are in training would go against canon. I got this idea, since a fellow user pointed out that an Elite still in training probably wouldn't speak a lot of English. I really don't want to get in trouble, so that's why I'm here. If this idea goes against canon, then can my character have at least have recently become an Elite? That way he wouldn't need a translator, as he would be able to speak and understand most English. And I can then continue my story, hopefully without any further issues. Would that suffice? Or do you have any suggestions for alternatives? Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 23:57, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Hi, it's me again. I'm actually rewriting the whole first chapter of my story, so I was wondering... I just had another idea for a rewrite for the first chapter of my story, and was wondering if it would work in established canon or not. So basically, the first chapter would start off with my character being interrogated by a Covenant soldier, who then uses a very classified experimental neurotoxin on him. The neurotoxin has some side effects- it alters my characters memories, and leaves him uncertain of his identity. The interrogator informs the Covenant scientist who developed the toxin that it had some unforeseen side effects, and it needed further tinkering. Then my character is locked up in a cell, and the story continues from that point. So... will it work? Or would it contradict established canon? The neurotoxin would eventually be destroyed, so it couldn't be used on other heretics. And the scientist who created the toxin would also be killed. That way there is very limited knowledge of the neurotoxin, even within the Covenant itself. Hopefully this makes sense. Thank you for your time. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) Never mind, I'll think of something else for my story. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 03:50, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Hello ^_^ New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Halo Fanon. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 19:11, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:36, August 9, 2019 (UTC)